


Мертвее мёртвого

by Veda



Category: Baldur's Gate, Forgotten Realms
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veda/pseuds/Veda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Главная потеря Аэри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мертвее мёртвого

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с Фандомной Битвы-2013 (изначально выложен здесь - http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p191039727.htm?oam#more5 ).

Лихорадка, обволакивающая тело ватной простыней, держала в своих объятиях не хуже лесного медведя. Ее сильные пальцы ломали обычно четкие мысли невообразимыми зигзагами, а сладкая улыбка отдавала могильной гнилью. Аэри металась от каждого липкого прикосновения лихорадки, тяжело дышала и бредила. Вспоминала имена навсегда потерянных друзей, названия мест, о которых никто даже не слышал, шептала на каком-то странном диалекте эльфийского длинные чудные слова. Но с каждым часом и каждым днем голос ее становился тише, а надежда спасти маленькую эльфийку – все слабее. Как ни бился привязавшийся душой к хрупкой авариэль старик Квейли, взывая к своему богу, болезнь не уходила. Слишком поздно циркачи заметили признаки инфекции, слишком долго пытались вылечить собственными силами, слишком мало на самом деле могли сделать…   
Именно тогда, взглянув на красное и горячее от лихорадки лицо Аэри, директор цирка разрешил отрезать ей крылья.  
Цирковой врач, большую часть времени проводивший в промежутке между уже выпитой и еще не начатой бутылками вина, велел вытащить, наконец, больную из клетки и уложить на более-менее чистый стол. Другого врача, как и профессиональное серьезное лечение девушки в храме, цирк себе позволить не мог. Директор вообще предпочел бы выбросить ставшую бесполезной калеку-эльфийку на улицу, но старый Квейли и еще несколько сердобольных циркачей попросили хотя бы попробовать спасти ее.  
Мечущуюся в бреду Аэри вынесли из клетки осторожно, стараясь не касаться зараженных крыльев. Никто в цирке не мог предположить, что те окажутся настолько подвержены влиянию людских инфекций и будут так страдать от недостатка подвижности. Но состояние эльфийки говорило само за себя. Если больную конечность не отнять, скоро и самой авариэль не станет. Циркачи не были злыми или жестокими людьми, просто до сих пор им не приходилось считать маленькую крылатую девочку достаточно живой для самой возможности смерти.  
Тяжело вздохнув, врач порылся в своих запасах снадобий и извлек пузырек с настоянным на травах снотворным. Для кого-то из мужчин он бы пожертвовал скорее самогоном, но с эльфами никогда не угадаешь, сколько им надо выпить, чтобы отключиться. А усыпить авариэль придется – она может и не выдержать болевого шока. Не то, чтобы врача волновала ее судьба, но он привык делать свою работу настолько хорошо, насколько позволяла ситуация.  
Когда лихорадочные метания Аэри сменились более-менее спокойным сном, врач приказал перевернуть ее на живот и держать крепче. Крылья выглядели ужасно. Перья выпадали из них клоками, иногда оставляя после себя сочащийся гной, а зачахшие остатки напоминали скорее посеревшую древнюю ветошь. Они казались больными даже на первый взгляд, не углубляясь в изучение вздувшейся кожи и запаха постепенно отмирающей плоти.  
Еще никогда врачу не приходилось отсекать крылья кому бы то ни было. А уж тем более – загадочным эльфам-авариэль. Но он решительно сделал глоток паршивенького амнийского вина из своей фляжки и зазвенел инструментами. Придется резать по живому, пока оно еще живо.  
Сперва – оголить кость. Нож – медицинский, блестящий – жадно вторгся под эльфийскую кожу. Разрез сдвинулся, обхватил плоть вокруг сустава, точно тонкий алый браслет. Крыло неожиданно дернулось, судорожно заскребло по воздуху, и врач с руганью выдернул соскочивший нож. Следивший за операцией работник сцены тут же поспешил помочь, удержав крыло и обездвижив его.   
Нож коснулся плоти снова. Снова и снова, пока на лопатке Аэри на распустился брызжущий алым соком цветок из кожи, мышц и сухожилий, обнаживший стебель кости.   
Врач устало выдохнул, смахивая пот со лба, и вновь приложился к своей фляжке. Затем отложил нож и подняв пилу, которой уже давно не приходилось работать по кости. Приступивший к отпиливанию крыла, цирковой доктор походил скорее на плотника, методично и четко высвобождающего из грубого куска дерева его сущность, создающее новое из старого. Пила хрустела, движения сжимавших ее рук не выдавали ни дрожи, ни страха. Один из парней, помогающих удерживать эльфийку в неподвижности, от каждого нового звука и витавшего вокруг тяжелого запаха делался все бледнее, пока его не стошнило.   
Наконец, пила не встретила больше сопротивления, и отнятое крыло было окончательно отделено от тела. Оно ничем не напоминало трепещущее дуновение ветра, каковым казалось в движении. Оно было мертвее мертвого.   
Взяв толстую иглу с заранее вдетой шелковой нитью, врач принялся сшивать «лепестки» вместе, скрывая остатки кости под плотью, сводя неловко разрезанные части кожи и мышц. Его руки были по локоть в крови, когда он закончил и перевел дух.   
Затем вновь приложился к фляжке, опустошив ее с непередаваемым сожалением, и взглянул на спину Аэри. Там неловко и судорожно чуть трепетало в агонии предчувствия второе крыло.   
На следующий день, когда эльфийка в очередной раз вынырнула из таких жарких и липких объятий лихорадки, она ощутила только огромную пустоту и легкость за спиной. Как если бы воздушные потоки подхватили ее и несли ввысь. Боли не было, не было и других чувств, кроме всепоглощающей, отупляющей усталости, точно ее долго выхаживали простенькими целительными заклинаниями после страшного ранения. Она хотела бы улыбнуться, но почему-то не получалось даже этого. А следом пришел глубокий сон, полный кошмаров и боли, где эльфийка пыталась сбежать, улететь прочь от чего-то страшного, всепоглощающе-ужасного, грозившего навсегда изменить ее судьбу и саму суть. Поэтому Аэри бежала, не оглядываясь, надеясь на чудо, что зло уйдет, сгинет навеки, а она сама сможет наконец-то вернуться домой, вновь подняться высоко над горами, которые когда-то оставила, снова почувствовать тот пьянящий восторг от полета и ощущать вокруг себя лишь ветер-ветер-ветер…  
Аэри еще только предстояло узнать, что ее надеждам уже никогда не суждено сбыться.


End file.
